Lie
by TeamDC1982
Summary: "You whisper that you are getting tired, got a look in your eye, looks a lot like goodbye. - Lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be alright - I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart, look me in the eye and lie lie lie." A David Cook Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, babe," she said, leaning down to kiss him.

"Hey," he exhaled, returning the gesture.

"Did you see this?" she asked, setting her keys down on the table, reading through the mail.

"What?" he asked, setting down the notepad that contained the music to the song he was writing.

"An invitation to Jessica's wedding. 'Dear Tiffany and David, we would love for you to attend our wedding ceremony..' Oh I'm sure," she scoffed.

"It was a nice gesture." he shrugged.

"Right," she rolled her eyes. "Because she's known for being nice."

He didn't respond, but instead turned his attention back to the song.

"You're not going, are you?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he said, "I haven't thought about it yet."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No," he responded.

"Of course you're not going to the wedding of your ex-girlfriend," she yelled.

"Why not?" he asked, immediately regretting it.

"Fine. Go," she huffed.

"I didn't even say if I was going or not," he defended himself. "I just wanted to know why you're so against it."

"She's your ex, enough said."

"Yeah, ex, as in not anymore," he said walking over to her. "I don't want to be with her. I want to be with you," he said, kissing her softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she sighed.

He opened his eyes slowly, sunshine engulfing the room, and turned away from the window, his view changing to his sleeping fiancee. He brushed the hair out of her face, her nose twitching, and smiled as her chest moved with even breaths. She rolled over into him, her body intuitively folding into his, and he closed his eyes again, inhaling the scent of her hair and skin. He felt her smile, and then she looked up at him.

"Good morning," he said softly.

"Morning," she replied, laying her head on his shoulder which was halfway underneath her.

She traced the outline of his tattoo on the opposite arm and then looked up at him again.

"What are you doing today?" she asked, silently hoping that the answer would be "staying here" even though she knew better.

"Studio, but I'll be home around 4," he responded, reading her mind.

"Ok," she said quietly.

He hugged her tightly before getting out of bed and heading to the shower. Soon, he was on his way to the studio, the song he'd been working on the previous night with him.


	2. Chapter 2

_If the sun stops burnin' and the world stops turnin', I'll be right here with you. _

_And if the sky keeps fallin', and the night keeps callin', I'll be right here with you. _

_I'm on your side._

"That's all I've got," David grimaced.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You never get writer's block," Andy said, playing with his pencil.

"Yeah, I know," he sighed.

"Tiffany?" Andy suggested.

"No," David grunted.

"Face it, man. Ever since you started seeing her you haven't really written everything. I think she's suffocating you, dude."

"I just need to think about it some more," David said, putting it aside.

4 o'clock couldn't come soon enough. Anytime that David spaced out or had trouble writing, Andy and Neal suggested that TIffany was the problem. As he drove home, he couldn't help but wonder if they were right. He thought about how she was always complaining when he had to leave, and sometimes even when he was working on a song at the house. He quickly shook the thoughts from his head, telling himself that she understood that music came first, and that she just missed him, but really he worried that he might lose her. He pulled into the driveway and took a deep breath before entering the house, once again attempting to block out any negative thoughts.

"Tiff?" he called into a seemingly empty house. "Tiff?" he called again when there was no response.

He set his guitar down by the couch and headed up the stairs towards their bedroom.

"Hey," he said when he got to the doorway and found her sitting on the bed. "Everything ok?" he asked when she looked up at him with pained eyes.

"We need to talk, David."

"Ok," he said slowly, sitting down beside her on the bed.

She turned to him and tried to speak, but her words were choked up in her throat.

"I'm getting tired, David," she whispered, "tired of never seeing you, tired of...competing with music."

"You're not..competing with music," he scrunched his face.

"Yes I am. I have been since day one. I was ok with it at first, but now I need more. I need more than just seeing you for an hour here and there. You're my fiance," she said, holding back tears.

"It's just tough right now because I'm right in the middle of making this record. Once that's over, I'll be here more and-"

"Once it's over?" she repeated, "David, it will never be over. Right now it's the record, next you'll be promoting it and then you'll be touring."

"I really don't need this right now," he said heavily, tears forming and choking his words.

"Well, I'm sorry if this is bad timing for you," she hissed. "But I'm not gonna sit around and wait for you grow up."

She got off of the bed and grabbed her pre-packed suitcase, handing him her engagement ring.

"Goodbye, David," she said walking out of the room.

He waited until he heard the front door slammed to let the tears fall; he cursed and threw the ring to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

"We don't have time for this," she mumbled to herself. "We're gonna be late!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Slow your roll, Kinsley."

"You know Dad is gonna be furious if we're late, Kilee," she lectured.

"I swear you act just like Mom sometimes," Kilee rolled her eyes.

"I swear you act like you're 12 sometimes," she countered. "Now come on!"

"I'm coming, sheesh," Kilee said closing the front door behind her.

"Is Logan coming tonight?" she smirked on the car ride to their parents' house.

"No, Kilee, he's not," Kinsely grumbled. "You know we broke up."

"You did?"

"You live with me. Don't act like you don't know. You're such a jerk sometimes," Kinsley said.

"Now now, that is no way to talk to your twin sister," Kilee grinned sarcastically.

"My girls," their mother said hugging them as they walking into the house. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, Mom," Kinsley said, taking off her coat and hanging it on the rack.

"Perfect," Kilee said overzealously.

"Perfect," Kinsley mocked to herself as she walked to the living room.

"Logan didn't want to come with you?" their mom asked as they ate dinner.

"We uh," she hesitated.

"They broke up," Kilee finished for her. "Ow!" she yelped when Kinsley kicked her from across the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I really liked him. What did you do now, dear?" Mom said.

"You know how she is," their dad interjected, "so picky and obsessive compulsive."

"They worked so well together, though," Mom sighed.

"Hello, I'm right here. And it was him, not me," Kinsley said.

"I can't imagine him doing something wrong enough for you two to break up. Are you sure you didn't blow things out of proportion, dear?" Mom asked.

"Um, yeah, I'm sure. I don't know why you guys think he's such an angel," she rolled her eyes.

"Well, what did he do?" Dad asked.

"Bill," Mom interrupted.

"What? I'm just asking what the boy did. If she doesn't want to tell me she doesn't have to, but that just means the breakup was unwarranted."

"I found him in bed with another girl," Kinsley said sarcastically. "It wasn't unwarranted."

The rest of dinner was silent. The two gis left immediately after, Kinsley not saying a word to her parents.

"You always have to be so dramatic," Kilee said on the way home.

"Dramatic? First, they were talking about me as if I wasn't in the room. Second, it ticks me off that they think Logan is so perfect. He's a cheating, lying, douchebag yet they just love him to death and think that he couldn't possibly do anything to deserve me to break up with him," Kinsley vented.

"Dad's always been that way," Kilee said. "Remember that guy you dated in high school?"

"Yeah. When I came home with a broken nose, Mom asked what I did to make him so mad, and Dad said I needed to be more understanding when he's having a bad day," Kinsley recalled as she pulled into the parking lot.

"It'll get better," Kilee said hugging her as they walked into their apartment building.


	4. Author's Note

****A/N****

Hey, everyone. I just started working on this story and I decided to go ahead and start posting it. I'm new here, but I'm no noob when it comes to writing fics. I've been writing for years, however, I'm not perfect. I really love feedback, so please write me a review and tell me what you think of the story, what you like/don't like, or any opinion you may have.

Thanks =)

TeamDC1982


	5. Chapter 4

"Good morning," Kilee said cheerfully, sitting down at the kitchen table across from her sister.

"Why are you so happy?" Kinsley grimaced as she wrote out a check.

"It's Saturday. I'm always happy on Saturday," she smiled. "What're you doing?"

"Paying the bills. I'm gonna drop them in the mail on the way to work," she answered.

"Ew. You have to work on Saturday?"

"Yes. Someone has to pay the bills, Kiles."

"Hello gorgeous."

"Tyler," she nodded.

"I've been working here for six months, and I still only get a nod?"

"Yes," Kinsley replied, walking past him to put her purse in the break room.

"You have to give me more than that eventually," he said, blocking her exit.

She gave him a look of warning and he quickly backed away, but followed her as she walked back to the counter.

"Why don't you go greet those customers over there?" she suggested.

"Anything for you, darlin'," he flashed a smile.

As she unlocked the door to her apartment after work, she could Kilee giggling on the other side. _Oh yay_, she thought to herself, _Kilee has a guy over_. She opened the door, cursing her sister in her mind, and stepped inside.

"Oh, Kinsley, good. This is my friend Andy," Kilee said almost giggling again.

"Hi, Andy," Kinsley replied to her own chagrin.

She quickly walked down the hallway to her bedroom, threw down her purse, and made her way to the bathroom. There she took off her work clothes and got in the shower. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Kins," she heard Kilee yell.

"Come in," she yelled back.

"I have a question," she said, sitting on the counter.

"What?" Kinsley asked, putting her shampoo on pause.

"Well, um," she hesitated.

"Spit it out, Kiles. I'd like to get back to my shower."

"I have a date with Andy tomorrow night, he just left by the way. He said he's taking me to this really nice restaurant, and I was wondering if I could borow your car so I can go shopping for a new outfit?"

"If all you wanted was to borrow the car, you wouldn't have taken so long to spit it out," Kinsley said, going back to washing her hair.

"Well, I was wondering if...you'd..come with me?" she said slowly. "I really wanna look good."

"When?" Kinsley asked, turning the shower off.

"Tonight?" she answered shyly, putting a towel into her sister's waiting hand.

"Seriously?" she shrieked, although it was hard to tell because her voice was muffled by the towel.

"I know it's kind of late, but I don't want to have to rush tomorrow," Kilee pleaded. "Please?"


	6. Chapter 5

_Couldn't know it would hurt this hard to hear you close that door  
><em>_So punch a hole in my paper heart 'cause I don't need it anymore  
><em>_What use is a paper heart when you're stuck in the rain, stuck in the rain  
><em>_'Cause all the love that I hold inside, feel it washin' away, washin' away._

"That was good," Matt said, "we'll just do one more for safety."

"I don't know where you come up with some of this stuff, man," Andy said after the last take. "Are you okay?" he asked when he noticed David sitting in a chair, his head in his hands.

"It's over, man," he shook his head. "She left last night."

"Whoa," Andy said sitting down beside him. "Why?"

"Apparently she's 'tired of competing with music.'"

"Competing with music," Andy repeated. "What does that even mean?"

"Apparently I'm spending too much time working," he said, rubbing his face with the palms of his hands.

"We're kind of in the middle of something," Andy replied slowly.

"That's what I said. She doesn't care," he stood up.

"So what're you gonna do?" Andy asked.

"What am I gonna do?" David repeated. "There's nothing I can do," he kicked the wall.

After a long day in the studio, David went home and stood in the doorway. He took a few deep breaths and then sighed as he walked deeper into the house and up the staircase to his bedroom. The emptiness lead him downstairs quickly, and to his brother's bedroom.

"What is thaat!" Andrew exclaimed at the television: he was playing his newest video game.

"Hey, man," David said, laying across his brother's bed.

"Hey," Andrew said before cursing at the TV again, "how's it uh, going?"

"What're you doing tonight?" David asked, by-passing the question he was just asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he said sarcastically.

"Not anymore," David shook his head.

Thirty minutes later, David and Andrew sat in the nearest bar, each having a beer.

"At least you got the ring back," Andrew said, breaking the silence that had been there since they got to the bar.

"Yeah," David laughed satirically, "at least I got the ring back."

"You should sell it or something," Andrew offered. "Not like you need a reminder."

"I might just do that, little brother," David said, taking a long drink. "What about you? How're things going in the relationship department for you?"

"It could definitely be going better," he said without hesitation. "The last girl I tried to talk to told me, well, 'get lost.' Not exactly in those words, might I add."

"What did you say to her?" David laughed.

"That's not important," Andrew mumbled, looking around the room.

"That tells me you deserved what you got," David grinned, "or perhaps I should say what you didn't get."

"Oh, you're a funny one," Andrew smirked sarcastically.

The pair returned home about an hour later, Andrew going back into his cave to play his video games, David going upstairs to take a shower. When he got out and returned to his bedroom, he noticed a text that Andy had sent him earlier in the night, repsonding to his invitation to go out with him and Andrew.

_Can't dude, sorry. On a date with this amazing girl. Tell you about it later._

He put his phone down on the nightstand and crawled onto his bed, grabbing his laptop. He signed into his email account and scrolled through his messages, but then closed it suddenly and shoved it aside. He cursed and hit his pillow as he looked around the empty room.


	7. Chapter 6

"How does this one look?"

"Great," Kinsley said.

"You've said that about the last 4 I've tried on," Kilee groaned.

"That's because they all look great," she stared back at her twin, not budging from her position on the topic.

"Which one would you wear?"

"Why do you want to know what I'd wear? Our styles are completely different," Kinsley asked.

"Because you know what you're doing."

The next morning, Kinsley was woken up by blaring music and her sister's singing. She walked into the kitchen, stiff like a zombie and angry that she was up before 8. In front of her, Kilee was flipping pancakes, belting out Adele, and dancing around in her pajamas.

"Coffee?" she asked cheerfully, holding a cup out to her sister.

"Are you aware of what time it is?" Kinsley grumbled.

"Yes," Kilee said affirmatively. "I figured I'd get an early start."

"Good for you," Kinsley nodded her head, "you didn't have to include me."

"Actually I did."

Two hours later, Kinsley sat in the floor painting her sister's toenails, after giving her a semi-facial.

"Stop moving," she complained.

"I can't help it," Kilee squirmed.

"Do you want me to do this or not?"

30 minutes later, Kilee sat in the bathroom shaving her legs, and Kinsley stood in the kitchen washing dishes.

"Kins?"

"Yes?"

"I'm nervous."

"You're never nervous before a date," Kinsley said, walking to the bathroom door.

"This one's different," Kilee said, "I think this one might be it."

"It?" Kinsley asked, waiting for clarification.

"Ya know," Kilee paused, "the one."

"Andy? The guy that was sitting on my couch?" Kinsley crinkled her nose.

"Um, yeah," Kilee nodded even though she couldn't be seen. "What's wrong with him?"

"There's nothing wrong with him," Kinsley paused, "he's actually really cute. He just didn't seem like your type to me. You usually don't date guys like him."

"What kind of guy is he?"

"Ya know, tall, dark, handsome," Kinsley said.

"And he's in a band," Kilee said.

"You really like him, don't you?" Kinsley asked, hearing the excitement in her sister's voice.

"Yeah, I really do."

"Kiles, come here!"

"What?"

"You want me to do your hair and makeup for you?"

"Um, duh! You know I'm not good with makeup."

An hour later, after Kinsley had done her hair and makeup, Kilee stood in front of her so she could do some last minute touchups. She made sure that she hadn't put too much purple eyeshadow on her, that the bronzer didn't make her look like Snooki; she checked for lint on her black mini dress and made sure that her curly hair was pinned in the perfect places. As she cleaned up a little bit of smudged eyeliner underneath her eye, the doorbell rang.

"That's him," Kilee said, bouncing in her borrowed stilettos.

"Go get him!" Kinsley said, jokingly smacking her butt.

As Andy drove her to the restaurant, he got a text from his friend asking if he wanted to go hang with him and his brother. He quickly texted back: Can't dude, sorry. On a date with this amazing girl. Tell you about it later.


	8. Chapter 7

That night, Kinsley sat on the couch, alone, flipping through the channels on the TV. She flipped past reality show after reality show, and finally decided that there was nothing decent on to watch. She got up and looked through her collection of movies, slid a DVD out of it's box and put it into the player. After she'd skipped through the previews, the menu came on the screen and she sighed to herself, thinking: _where's my Mr. Darcy_? As the movie began, she nestled down on the couch, pulling a blanket over herself, and watched as "Lizzie" walked through a field while birds chirped all round her. When she finally made it to her house, Kinsley received a text message.

_Hey baby, I really need to talk to you_.

It was from Logan. She sighed and set the phone down, ignoring him and his stupid message. But then, she got another one.

_Please, baby. I know I made a mistake and I'm really sorry._

She groaned and put the phone down again, trying to control the anger and hurt that was swelling inside her and focus on the movie.

_I love you, Kins._

She screamed at the phone and grabbed her coat and keys, running out the door as fast as she could - her phone still laying on the couch.

"What'll it be?" the bartender at the nearest bar asked her.

"The strongest thing that you've got," she groaned back, resting her head in her hands.

She could hear two guys that were a few stools away from her talking. One of them was clearly older than the other, but she could tell that they were related, probably brothers. The older one looked like he'd been having a very bad few days, and she heard them mention a ring and "at least he got it back." Obviously he'd been engaged and it ended badly. The bartender then returned with a shotglass full of liquor, and it was obviously strong because it could be smelled from a mile away.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at it hesitantly.

"You don't wanna know, sweetheart," the guy grinned.

She watched him walk away, and then looked back at the glass in front of her. As she picked it up, she could see out of the corner of her eye that the two guys were getting ready to leave. She tilted her head back and chugged it, burning her throat in the process. It tasted horrible, but it was satisfying. She noticed that as she called the bartender over again, the two guys were staring, almost in disbelief.

"Gimme another one," she told the bartender, "whatever it was."

"You got it," he grinned widely.

"That's my kinda girl," she heard the younger of the two guys mutter as they neared the exit, and she chuckled to herself.

She returned home shortly after that and took a long shower before making a bag of popcorn and settling back down to watch the movie again. Before she hit "Play," she checked to see how many messages he'd sent her: 12 plus he called her four times and left a voicemail each time. She put her phone on silent and turned it face down so she wouldn't even see it light up. She fell asleep before the movie ended, at around the time when Lydia ran away with Mr. Whickam, and was woken up by Kilee who had just gotten home.

"Hey sleepy head," Kilee grinned, sitting down beside her on the couch.

"Hey," she said sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Late," Kilee said.

"Well, how was it?" she asked.

"Great!" she exclaimed. "But I'll tell you about it tomorrow. I'm gonna go to bed."


	9. Chapter 8

*2 months later*

"Man, it's been 2 months. You need to get out and get your mind off of her," Andy said, patting David on the back.

"I really don't think-" he said only to be cut off.

"Yes," Kyle interjected, "you, me, Skib and Drew."

"Where?" he sighed.

"Out on the town," Andy grinned.

"When?" he sighed again.

"Right now."

"Hello, gorgeous," Tyler winked, "I've been waiting for you to come in."

"Tyler," Kinsley nodded like usual. "What're you doing?" she asked when he followed her to the breakroom.

"Waiting for my orders," he winked again.

"Dude, what're you doing?" Andy asked Kyle as he headed towards a store.

"You have something against Pac Sun?" he asked.

"I'm not going in there," Andy protested.

"I'll go with you, dude," David said when Kyle's face fell.

"We're gonna go get coffee," Andy said as he and Andrew walked away.

"These computers can be really funny sometimes," Tyler explained.

"It's fine, really," Kyle insisted, "we're not in a hurry."

"I'll see if my manager can make it work," he said. "Beautiful?" he called.

"For the last time, Tyler, no, you can't come to my apartment. Yes, you're too young for me. And, I could report you for sexual harrassment," Kinsley said all in one breath as she came to the counter from the back room. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Um," Tyler blushed, "the computer's...not...working," he said, his voice fading out.

"Oh," she said when she noticed the two guys standing in front of her. "Sorry about that," she laughed nervously. "He's a pain."

Kyle laughed and David grinned widely at her, his eyes changing instantly from greyish to a more green color. She smiled back at him for what felt like forever before she turned her attention back to the problem at hand.

"How do I fix it?" she heard Tyler asking as she came back down to Earth.

"Lemme do it," she said, swatting his hand away. "There," she said handing Kyle his receipt.

"Thanks," he said.

"Hey, let's go," Andrew stuck his head in the door.

"Have a nice day," she smiled back, looking at David before she turned back to Tyler who was standing extremely close to her. "Go do your job," she told him as David and Kyle left.

"So, what're you doing tonight?" they heard Tyler ask as they walked out the door.

"That girl was really cute," Andrew said as they walked down the street.

"What girl?" Andy asked.

"The girl that worked at Pac Sun," Andrew explained. "And from what I could see she thought the same about David," he nudged his brother.

"Whatever," David rolled his eyes. "Lemme see your receipt, Kyle."

"Why do you want it?" Andy said as David skimmed it.

Manager: Kinsley Rawlins he read to himself, and put the store's phone number into his phone before giving the receipt back to Kyle.

A few days later he was on his way to meet with some people that he was going to work with on the album, when he turned onto the street that Pac Sun was on. He drove by slowly, trying to see if he could see her: she'd been on his mind since the day he saw her. He glanced at the clock to see that he was a few minutes away from being late for his meeting, but instead of continuing on his route, he pulled into a parking lot and dialed a phone number.

"Hey, I'm gonna be a few minutes late," he said, "traffic's really bad."

He got out of the car and walked down to the store, taking a deep breath as he opened the door. He looked around the store, but he didn't see anyone.

"I'll be right with you," he heard a girl call, but from where he didn't know.

He walked up to the counter, and heard a thud, and then cursing. He laughed to himself before a girl popped up from the ground behind the counter.

"Hi," Kinsley said, rubbing her head where she had obviously slammed it against the counter. "Can I help you with something?" she asked politely.

"I was in here the other day with my friend..."

"I remember," she said, nodding her head.

"And I was just on my way by, but I figured I'd stop in," he paused, "but I was wondering if I could get your opinion on something."

"Okay," she nodded again.

"This one or this one?" he asked, picking up two random shirts that he saw.

"Uh uh," she wrinkled her nose.

"No?" he asked, looking at both shirts pretending to be perplexed. "What would you suggest then?" his eyes sparkled.

"Hmm," she hummed, taking notice of the shine in his eyes, and grabbed the two shirts from him, throwing them back on the table. "Let's see," she said leading him around the store. "How about this?"

"Eh," he said, wrinkling his the nose the same way she'd wrinkled hers.

"Too surfer?" she asked, nodding her head in response to her own question. "This one?" she tried. "Too goth," she said before he could answer.

She wandered around the store some more before stopping in front of a rack.

"What about..." she said, extending her words, "this one?" she grinned widely at the shirt she pulled out. "Too pink? she asked as his eyes grew wider.

"Just a little," he said.

"A real man could pull it off," she said, staring into his eyes before brushing past him.

He smirked and followed her to another rack, where she pulled out a black t-shirt.

"Well?" she asked.

"Yeah," he nodded his approval.

"Good," she said bringing it, and him, to the counter. "This one's one of my favorites."

Once she rang it up and told him the total, he pulled out his wallet and handed her his credit card. When she took it from him she noticed a tattoo on his left wrist.

"That's really cool," she said, grabbing his arm to get a better look at it.

"Thanks," he said, "it's my dog's pawprint."

"Aw, what kind of dog do you have?"

"A Scottish Terrier," he answered. "His name's Dublin."

She swiped his card and printed out his receipt, writing her name in big cursive letters on the top. She handed it to him, but before either of them could say anything else his phone rang. He looked at the Caller ID, cursed under his breath and answered it immediately.

"I gotta go," he said once he'd hung up. "Thanks, for uh," he said, holding the bag up.

"No problem," she grinned before he walked out the door.


	10. Chapter 9

"What're you thinking about?"

"It's nothing," David shook his head.

"You've been staring into space for, like, 15 minutes. It's not nothing," Andy disagreed.

"It's just...that girl at the store the other day. I can't get her out of my head," he sighed, "you know, I went back."

"Back? To the store?" he grinned.

"Yeah. Yesterday before my meeting. I was driving by, and I just had to do it," he explained.

"What happened?" Andy asked enthusiastically.

"I acted like I came in to buy something, but then acted like I couldn't choose so I 'asked for her opinion,'" he air-quoted.

"You didn't," Andy shook his head. "Continue," he sighed at his friend's lack of subtlety.

"We talked, she asked about Dublin..."

"She asked about Dublin?" Andy's eyebrows scrunched.

"Yes," David said holding up his left wrist, "and then I had to go to the meeting."

"Have you called her?"

"No. I don't even think I told her my name, and the only number I have is the store number."

"Use it."

"If she'd wanted me to call her wouldn't she have given me-"

"Use. It."

"She doesn't know my name, how am I supposed to-"

"USE. IT."

* * *

><p>"I'm bored. Let's go get icecream!" Kilee bounced around.<p>

"I'm busy," Kinsley sighed, her sister interrupting her for the fifth time that day.

"Take a break," Kilee whined. "You have a day off, treat it as a day off; don't clean all day."

"If we go get icecream, will you leave me alone until I'm done?"

"Yes."

"You promise?" she asked.

"Yess," Kilee whined again.

"Let's go," Kinsley jumped up and grabbed her flip flops.

* * *

><p>"Chocolate. Kinsley, what do you want?"<p>

"Nothing," she shook her head.

"What? You said you wanted to get icecream?"

"No. YOU said you wanted icecream, I came so that later you wouldn't be bothering me."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes. "That's all," she told the guy behind the counter.

"I'll be outside," Kinsley said, the smell of sugar in the air getting to her stomach.

"Whatever," Kilee repsonded.

Kinsley walked outside and took a deep breath of fresh air, smoothing her hair as the wind blew in her direction.

"Hey," she heard a guy say; the voice a familiar one.

"Hey," she smiled when she saw why the voice was familiar. "David, right?"

"Yeah," he half-smiled back. "What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

Before she could respond, Kilee joined them outside.

"Kinsley, I can not believe you walked all the way down here and didn't even get-," she stopped when saw that her sister wasn't alone. "Um, hi."

"Kilee, this is David. David, this is my sister Kilee," Kinsley introduced them.

"Her twin sister," Kilee said.

"I can see that," David grinned, four almost-turquoise blue eyes looking back at him. "Hi."

"She, uh, wanted to get icecream and wouldn't stop harrassing me 'til I came with her, Kinsley said.

"Right," David said, realizing that she was answering his previous question.

"And how about you?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, taking a walk. Getting some fresh air; taking a break from listening to my friends' advice," he laughed to himself.

"They give bad advice?" she said.

"Um, I'm not exactly sure. I don't know that I want to find out."

"Sounds like risky business," she laughed.

"Oh, it can be, for sure," he grinned.

"Puppies!" Kilee exclaimed, running quickly over to the park across the street where there was an adoption fair going on.

"Ugh, I have to...she...ergh," Kinsley fumbled before running full-speed after her sister. "Kilee, no!" she yelled after her.

"Look at the puppy," Kilee said, petting a teacup poodle as Kinsley caught up to her, followed by David.

"Back away from the puppy," Kinsley commanded.

"But she's so-"

"Kilee, you know we can't have a dog," she sighed.

"Kins," Kilee pouted.

"No amount of pouting is going to make me say yes," she rolled her eyes. "We can't have a dog in the apartment."

"Look at that one," she said, pointing to a tiny black puppy.

"For the love of-" Kinsley said halfway to herself and halfway to David as she followed Kilee over to the other dog.

"Aw, he looks just like Dublin did when he was a puppy," David said, kneeling down to pet it.

"You have a dog like this?" Kilee said, almost too excitedly.

"Well, a bigger version now," David smiled.

"I want one," she turned to Kinsley, sticking her bottom lip out.

"What makes you think that's gonna work on me? I have the same face," Kinsley said in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"She just won't let me have any fun," Kilee said, still pouting, to David.

"Well, why don't you come over sometime and visit Dubs?" he grinned, more at Kinsley than at Kilee.

"Seriously?" Kilee squealed. "Can we?" she asked.

"You don't have to ask my permission, Kilee. I'm not your mother," Kinsley rolled her eyes.

"Give me a call anytime," he said, writing down his number on a receipt that he had in his pocket and handing it to Kinsley.

"Ok," she grinned, blushing oh-so-slightly before David grinned and walked away.

"Girl, he is so into you!" Kilee squealed once he was out of ear-shot.

"What?" Kinsley drug the word out. "You're crazy. We got his number so you can play with Dublin."

"A. _you_ got his number, and B. that is _not_ why you got his number, honey."

"Whatever you say. I need to get back home though so I can finish cleaning," she said, turning away from her sister and in the direction of her apartment.


	11. Chapter 10

"I'm bored," Kilee whined a few days later.

"I swear you act like you're four and I'm your mother," Kinsley said turning up the TV.

"I have a question," she said, sitting up on the couch.

"What?"

"Did what you tell Mom and Dad at dinner really happen, ya know, with Logan?"

"Did I really catch him cheating, you mean?" she asked, turning off the TV. "Yes," she said when Kilee nodded her head.

"Oh," she said slowly. "I'm bored. Ya know what you should do?"

"What should I do?"

"Call David so I can have a playdate with Dublin and you can have a playdate with _him_," she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh shut up," she rolled her eyes, "and no, I'm not calling David."

"Why not? He's hot, completely into you, and has an adorable dog. Where's the bad?"

"He is _not_ into me, Kiles."

"Ha!" Kilee exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" she scrunched her nose.

"You didn't deny that he's hot."

"You're such a child."

"Call him," she whined.

"No."

"Call him!"

"No!"

"Call. Him."

* * *

><p>"Hello?"<p>

"Hi, David, it's Kinsley."

"Hey," he grinned, the tone of his voice shifting. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much. Just hanging around the house, watching TV. Or at least I _was_ until a little birdie chirped that she wants to play."  
>"Haha, is that right?"<p>

"You are extremely too close to my face," he heard her say, "she wants to know if you are home, oh I'm sorry, home and/or available - I have to get it right - and if she can see, oh, no, play with Dublin."

"Yes I am home, I am available and Dublin is very lonely," he laughed.

"You really need a life," he heard her mumble.

"Come over anytime," he said, "I'll text you the address."

"Ok," she smiled subconsiously.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is it?" Kilee asked.<p>

"I'm positive," Kinsley said pulling into the driveway.

"Geeze, what does he do for a living?" Kilee muttered, looking from the house to the Lexus in the driveway.

"I don't know," Kinsley said getting out of the car.

"Call him and tell him we're here."

"Or you could just knock on the door."

"Fine," Kilee knocked as Kinsley's phone rang.

"Ugh, it's now or never," she sighed and answered it.

"Hey baby," Logan said.

"My name is Kinsley," she said right before David opened the door. "Hi," she mouthed, smiling apologetically as she walked in.

"I love your house," Kilee said as he lead them to the livingroom. "Her ex," she explained when Kinsley stayed behind them a bit.

"_Stop_ calling me," she yelled.

"Everything ok?" Kilee asked as she joined them in the livingroom.

"Yeah," she sighed, running her fingers through her hair, "sorry," she frowned.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I've had some moments like that, too," David said.

"Is that Dublin!" Kilee asked looking at a picture on the table.

"Yeah," he smiled, "right after I got him. He's a lot bigger now."

"He's so cute," she gushed.

"I'll go get him," he smiled, his gaze drifting over to Kinsley before he walked out of the room.

"He's got it _bad_," Kilee giggled.

"What're you talking about?" Kinsley sighed.

"Can you not see the way he looks at you?" she raised her eyebrows. "Every 5 seconds he glances over at you with this look in his eye that says he can't get enough of you."

"You're crazy," Kinsley said just before David came back, a black Scottie in his arms.

"Here he is," he grinned, bringing him over to Kilee.

"Hi, Dublin," she cooed as David set him down in front of her.

She sat down in the floor beside him and pulled him into her lap. Just as Kinsley was about to sit down, her phone rang again.

"Not again," she whined, checking the caller-ID. "Oh, even better," she said when she saw that it was her mother calling her.

"Logan?" Kilee asked, giving her sister a half-frown.

"Mom," Kinsley said, returning her sister's disgruntled face. "Excuse me," she said, walking out of the room.

"Our parents aren't the most desirable people to talk to," Kilee commented. "Dad always blames a breakup on Kins, Mom never takes her side. She hasn't spoken to them since the last fallout they had."

"Oh?" he said.

"A few months ago, we went over for dinner. Logan was supposed to come, and when good ol' Mom and Dad asked why he wasn't there, she had to tell them that they broke up. Dad basically said it was her fault and wanted to know, since she claimed that he deserved it, what he could have done that was possibly that bad. She told them, in a less than classy, appropriate way, that he had been cheating. After said statement, no one said a word for the rest of the night. It was really awkward," she explained.

"Wow," he said slowly, "are they always like that?"

"Oh yeah," Kilee nodded, "more so with Kinsley than with me. I don't know why. One time, in high school, she was dating this guy who seemed really great. Our parents loved him, I didn't have a problem with him, Kinsley was head over heels. They went to a party one night, and he thought that she was a little too friendly with another guy, but that's just Kinsley, ya know? She's nice to everyone, and she isn't good at knowing when someone's flirting with her," she threw in, "but anyway, he got so mad. They got into this huge argument outside, and apparently she said something that he didn't like. When she came home, both of her eyes were black and blue, her lip was busted and her nose was broken - to this day you can still see the lump, and it's crooked - but all our parents said was 'what'd you do to make him so mad?' and 'you need to be more understanding when he's having a bad day.'"

"Oh, I'll go get his favorite toy," David said after a moment of silence.

He walked out of the room, his blood boiling. As he walked through the house, he could see that sweet, innocent face and couldn't stand that someone could treat such a precious work of art that way. As he passed by what his brother liked to call his "man cave" he heard her voice break. He carefully glanced around the corner as she hung up the phone and smacked her head into the wall, cursing. He slowly walked by the doorway and to the room that had been made into a doggy play room. He grabbed the toy, and as he walked back by the "man cave" he saw Kinsley looking at some of his guitars.

"Everything okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," she jumped slightly. "I'm sorry," she frowned.

"Don't be," he said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, secretly scanning for the lump on her nose.

"Um," she said, breaking eye contact, biting her lower lip, "really cool guitar."

"Thanks. You play?" he grinned widely.

"Ha, no," she laughed, "One of my friends in high school used to - did the whole garage band thing."

"Ah, yes," he smiled again, "it's hell."

"So you did the same thing," she laughed again. "However, I'm sure you moved on while they still try to play bars."

"Oh no," his eyes sparkled, "I said I was gonna move on if I hadn't made it by the time I was 26. I was a few months away when everything changed."

"The band finally 'made it'?"

"You could say that," he smiled, the voice inside his head praising God that she had no idea who he was.

"We should probably get back to Kilee," she said after a moment, breaking eye contact again.

"Yeah," he murmured as she walked past him.

He followed her back to the livingroom, the smell of her hair and skin driving him insane the whole way.

"Dubs!" he called in a high-pitched voice, throwing his favorite toy.

"Hey, Kins Kins," Kilee sang.

"What do you want, Kiles?" she asked as she joined David on the couch.

"Well," she hesitated, dragging the word out, "you know that guy I've been seeing?"

"You made me spend hours at the mall with you, yes, I know," she rolled her eyes, "what about him?"

"He, uh, wants me to meet him downtown in a few minutes."

"So, you want the car," she finished her sister's thought. "And you don't want to have to go all the way back to the apartment so you want to know if I'm cool with giving you my car and if it's cool with both me and David if I hang here while you go prancing around with your boy-toy."

"Do y'all do that all the time?" David's eyes widened.

"What?" they asked simultaneously.

"Finish each other's thoughts and what-not."

"Yeah, all the time," Kilee nodded enthusiastically. "It's a twin thing."

"Ah, well I'm cool with it," he paused, "I'd just be here all alone. Now I'll have some company."

"Kinsley?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," she said tossing her keys to her sister.

"Yes!" she jumped up and squeezed her. "Thanks for letting me play with Dublin," she said to David.

"No problem," he smiled, getting up to walk her out.

"Oh, you don't have to," she said, "and thanks for babysitting my sister," she added on the way out.

"Respect your elders!" Kinsley called as the front door shut. "I'm 2 minutes older," she shrugged to David's questioning face.


	12. Chapter 11

"Can I get you something to drink?" David asked after a moment of silence.

"Oh, no thanks," Kinsley smiled, suddenly feeling extremely shy. "I'm sorry about my sister. She can be really, blunt, sometimes."

"It's no problem," he smiled, "I've got a brother. Nothing beats that."

She laughed and noticed a picture that was on one of his tables; it was of him and his brother. Her eyes widened and she turned back to him.

"You two were at the bar."

"Huh?" his eyebrows scrunched.

"A few months ago, you and your brother were at a bar. I know it was your brother because y'all looked a lot alike. Anyway, I came in and got the bartender to give me the strongest liquor he had. After I'd had about two shots, you and your brother left, but on the way out your brother mumbled something to the effect of 'that's my kind of girl.'"

"You're right," his eyes widened. "I knew I'd seen you before."

"Same here. I just couldn't place it."

"So," he said, "why did you need the strongest liquor available?"

"I'd just been to dinner at my parents' house where I told them I broke up with my boyfriend."

"Oh, yeah," he nodded. "I heard something about that."

"You did?"

"Yeah, Kilee gave me a brief synopsis."

"Of course she did," Kinsley mumbled.

"You probably heard why I was there, then."

"Briefly," she said "your brother said something about a ring."

"Yeah," he sighed, "since I know your story: I was engaged, but she broke it off because she said that she was tired of being put second to my music; she was tired of 'competing' with it."

"Seriously?" she grimaced, "from what I can tell music isn't just a hobby for you, it's what you do. And obviously you worked hard to get where you are, she should respect and get that."

"Well, she didn't," he sighed. "Oh well, it's good that it happened," his eyes sparkled.

"If there's something you need to-"

"Nope," he cut her off, "this is one of my only days off. I'm not working at all. In fact," he said sinking farther into the couch, "I'm not doing anything at all today."

"Alrighty then," she laughed. "So what do you do when you're not playing music?"

"Hmm," he hummed, "I play with Dubs, I watch a lot of football, I drink a lot of wine, I golf here and there-"

"You golf?" she giggled.

"Is there something wrong with golf?"

"Oh no, not at all," she said, stifling her laughter.

"Go ahead," he smirked.

"What?"

"I know you're dying on the inside."

"I'm sorry," she said bursting into a fit of laughs, "you just don't strike me as a golf person. Anyway, continue."

"Oh no, since you think golf is so hilarious, tell me what you do."

"Okay," she paused, "when I'm not working, I'm usually just sitting around the house. I work a lot, so when I do get a day off I pretty much do what you're doing today: nothing."

"Isn't nothing nice?" he asked, although it was more of a statement than a question that needed to be answered. "My brother thinks I'm crazy for doing nothing. I mean, he knows I work a lot, but he doesn't like just sitting around at home on a Friday night, ya know? He likes to go out, and I'm prefectly happy staying in."

"Kilee's the same way. If I'm just sitting around at home she tries to get me to go do something. It's just me and her, though - we don't have any other siblings - so I guess I see her plight. How many siblings do you have?"

"Two brothers, 3 sisters, a sister-in-law and a brother-in-law."

"Wow," her eyes widened.

"Yeah, well, my older brother's technically my half-brother - we only have the same dad - and my sisters are technically step-sisters. We don't really focus on that, though, ya know? Family's family."

"Yeah. Screw technicalities. Do you get to see them often?"

"I see my sisters anytime I'm in Missouri, same with my brother-in-law, and I see my sister-in-law anytime I go to Indiana or if she comes to Missouri while I'm there. Andrew, my little brother, lives with me, so I see him a little too often," he grinned, "and, uh, my older brother actually passed away a few years ago."

"Oh my God, I'm sorry," she said, suddenly feeling very guilty.

"He was really sick," he continued, "been sick for years. He never let it get in the way of spending time with his family, though. He used to go all of his kids' little school plays and stuff, that is when he wasn't too sick. And he still had his sense of humor."

"He sounds like a great person," she said quietly.

"You want some wine?" he asked changing the subject, but she could see the cloudiness of his eyes. "I think we need some wine."

She followed him to the kitchen and stood beside him as he got out two glasses and opened a brand new bottle. He stepped closer to her - closer than what was really necessary - and handed her a full glass. She took a deep breath and inhaled, a mix of wine and cologne filling her senses. There was only a small distance between them, and he could clearly make out the lump on her nose from where it'd been broken; he could smell her hair and her skin, both of the scents sweet and intoxicating.

"At first," he said, "I thought it was gonna be hard to tell you and Kilee apart. I mean, I couldn't find any way to tell the two of you apart, except for when you talk. But then, I noticed that your noses are different. Not much, but enough that I can tell."

"Yeah," she paused, "we're identical. Our noses were the same up until high school. I, uh, it got broken and they wanted to straighten it out but I wouldn't let them because it would have hurt too much. So mine's crooked and has a lump. I guess it's for the better, though. I mean, it helps tell us apart apparently," she smirked.

"You smell differently, too," he said, his pulse increasing. "Not that I'm creeping around smelling you," he added quickly.

"I didn't think that," she laughed.

Before he could respond, her phone started ringing.

"You've got to be kidding me," she whined. "My ex is calling me again, after I told him earlier to stop calling me."

"Lemme see," he said reaching for her phone.

"Why? What're you gonna do?"

"Just lemme see," he said, and she handed him the phone. "Hello?"

"Who's this?" Logan asked.

"That's not really important. What's important is, you keep calling Kinsley. She doesn't want to talk to you, and you calling her all the time is really making her uncomfortable, so why don't you just stop?"

"Don't try to tell me what she does or doesn't want. Who are you to tell me anything about Kinsley?"

"I'm her new friend, you're her old friend. Remember that, and stop calling her," David hung up the phone.

"Um, wow, thank you," she said, taking her phone back from him.

"No problem," he said shortly.

* * *

><p>"So, how was your date?" Kilee asked once they were back at their apartment.<p>

"I wasn't on a date," she rolled her eyes, "how was yours?"

"I wasn't on a date," she grinned widely.

"Yes, you were. Spill."

"No, I wasn't. I never met Andy anywhere."

"You set me up!" she shrieked, smacking Kilee in the arm.

"Yep," she grinned. "You'll thank me later. Now, how was it? What'd you do?"

"We just talked, because it wasn't a date. You ditching me doesn't make that a date."

"Wow. You're really fighting this. Why? He's hot, he's insanely nice, he has the cutest dog ever, he has a nice house and a nice car. Did I mention he's hot? What's the problem?"

"I have to get up early tomorrow. I'm going to bed."


End file.
